To Have and To Hold
by Rambling Scribe
Summary: Drinks at The George lead to some interesting revelations for the Spooks....  Slightly random fluff.


**Disclaimer: Spooks belongs to Kudos and the BBC, however I may write a begging letter to see if I can borrow them - or at the very least, Harry - for a while...**

**This is for Em's birthday - it's a bit late but deadlines aren't my strong point... Happy Birthday, Em.**

**Thanks to Kate for the beta and the help :) **

* * *

**To Have and to Hold**

The George was packed, the hot and smoky atmosphere mildly suffocating. Ruth struggled through a noisy group by the door and headed towards the bar. Her gaze swept over the various huddles of people as she searched for a familiar face. _Damn_. She checked her watch: 7.55. Zaf had said they would definitely be here by 7.30. She moved further along the bar trying not to elbow anyone or send any drinks flying.

"Yes love, what can I get you?"

"Um, I'll have a glass of house red please." As she hunted through her bag for her purse, a voice right by her ear made her jump.

"Actually darlin', I was here first." A lanky, greasy-haired young man leered at her.

"Oh God, I-I'm sorry. I didn't realise…"

Ruth's drink appeared in front of her and the barman looked at her expectantly. She hastily paid him and turned back to find the stranger who had addressed her, uncomfortably close.

"On your own?" A cloud of fetid breath passed over her face and she felt slightly sick.

"I'm meeting some friends."

"Really? That's a shame. Stay and have a chat with me, I mean, it's the least you can do innit?"

"I'm, er, I'm late already, I really don't…" She was feeling decidedly uneasy as Mr Lanky had managed to back her up against the bar and a sense of claustrophobia started to build in her.

"Oi! Darren! Are you brewing the bloody beer yourself? Hurry up and get the drinks in!" A raucous voice cut across the crowds and distracted the repellent Darren enough for Ruth to escape.

She managed to find a small space near the stairs and unsuccessfully tried to locate Zaf or Adam in the sea of faces in front of her. As she sipped her wine, she debated what to do. After her unwelcome encounter at the bar she was tempted to finish her drink and go but she felt torn. It had been some time since she had been to The George with the others and when she'd overheard Zaf say that Harry would be joining them, her mind had been made up.

Ruth cursed herself - she was being pathetic. All she had to do was ask him out for a drink or a meal or something. It was the 21st Century after all, it was perfectly acceptable for women to ask men out…but this was Harry and she was…

"So this is where you sneaked off to then? You didn't think you'd get away that easily did you?" Her musings were rudely interrupted by the odious Darren, who had reappeared, accompanied by two equally charm-less companions.

She briefly entertained the idea of throwing the rest of her drink over him and making a run for it but it was too crowded and she'd probably end up tripping over her own feet. Plus it would be a waste of a rather good glass of wine.

"Look, I've already told you I'm meeting some friends so, if you'll excuse me…"

"Well, they're not here are they, so you can stay and talk to us."

**-x-**

"You did tell Ruth we'd be in the _downstairs_ bar didn't you Zaf?" Jo narrowed her eyes as she looked at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure I did."

Adam laughed. "I'd take that as a 'no' then."

"Zaf!" She punched him on the arm and then rummaged in her bag for her phone. Ruth's number rang several times before going to voicemail and Jo glared at both of her colleagues as she left a message.

"Perhaps she bumped into Harry and they've gone off for a romantic tryst." Zaf looked vaguely upset at Adam's suggestion.

"I'm going to have a look upstairs to see if she's there." Jo stalked off after shooting both men a dirty look.

She climbed the steps, stopping near the top as she took in the scene that was unfolding in front of her. The subjects of the Grid's most active betting pool had just kissed and were now holding hands…

"Hello sweetheart, sorry I'm late."

Ruth stared at Harry as her brain tried to process what had happened. _He had kissed her_. _He had kissed her and called her sweetheart. He had kissed her, called her sweetheart and was now squeezing her hand. _Apparently she had died and gone to heaven.

"Who are you? Her Granddad?" Darren was clearly unhappy about the appearance of the interloper.

"I'm her husband, who are you?"

Ruth gripped Harry's hand more tightly and moved closer to him, grateful for his timely appearance.

"Husband? You look a bit past it, mate. She needs a fit young bloke like me."

"No I don't! I can assure you he's not 'past it' and I'm _very_ satisfied with him!" It was a close-run thing as to whether Harry or Darren looked most shocked by Ruth's outburst.

"Like 'em wrinkly do you?" One of Darren's friends, a short, pasty-faced youth, squeaked at her before backing away when he registered the indignant look on her face.

"He's not wrinkly, he's lovely. And I love him." To emphasise her point, Ruth grabbed hold of Harry's jacket, pulled him towards her and kissed him firmly on the lips. She was surprised and rather pleased when he returned the kiss enthusiastically.

Jo jumped slightly at the voice in ear. "I knew it!" Zaf was grinning triumphantly. "I told you those two had finally got together."

"Yes, but something's not quite right, I mean, who are those blokes they're with?"

"I don't know," Zaf's brow furrowed slightly. He didn't recognise any of the three men with their colleagues.

"Is everything alright?" Malcolm enquired nervously from behind Harry's left shoulder. He and Ros had arrived just in time to witness the last exchange between Ruth and one of the men standing near her. They had then been totally surprised to see their section head ardently kissing his intelligence analyst.

"Fine, thank you. Come on, let's find the others." Harry, still holding Ruth's hand, strode briskly towards the stairs.

**-x-**

"Ah, there you are. I thought you lot had abandoned me." Adam brightened as his colleagues appeared.

"Mate!" Zaf sat down next him. "You missed all the fun. Harry was doing his 'knight-in-shining-armour' routine."

"Oh yes, very heroic," Ros muttered. She was about to say more but then caught Malcolm's disapproving look and decided, unusually, to bite her tongue.

"Well, I'm not sure I would describe it quite like that." Harry looked slightly abashed.

Zaf started to make a comment about 'damsels in distress' when Malcolm suddenly announced it was his round and would Zafar mind assisting him at the bar? Seeing the younger man about to protest, Ros took hold of his elbow and manhandled him out of his seat.

"Come on," she said firmly as she propelled him in the direction of the bar, "Malcolm could do with some help."

**-x-**

Harry watched Ruth fiddling with a beer mat, pulling at the corners of it as the layers of cardboard started to separate.

"Are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She looked at him briefly before returning her gaze to the table.

"Er, I'm sorry if I was presumptuous."

"Presumptuous?"

"Yes, well I did, um, kiss you."

"Yes you did but I-I kissed you too." Ruth could feel the heat starting to rise in her face as she recalled the sensation of his mouth moving against hers and his tongue tentatively brushing over her lips. She desperately wanted to repeat the experience, feel his arms round her and...

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine, really." Ruth realised she'd drifted off into one of her favourite fantasies, which involved Harry, her bed and a night of intense passion.

"They were a rather unpleasant trio weren't they? And that Darren…" Harry bristled as he recalled the tactless comments that had been aimed at him.

"He's not very observant either; I'm not even wearing a wedding ring," Ruth said, rather wistfully, as she studied her left hand.

"Of course, you need an engagement ring first," Harry's hand cradled hers and his thumb brushed lightly over her fingers as he spoke, "if you want to do things properly, although that's probably a bit of an old-fashioned idea these days."

"Well I…yes, no…possibly," Ruth gabbled.

"Possibly what?"

"It's possibly an old-fashioned idea but I rather like it." She willed herself to look him in the eye.

"Well, that's good."

They sat gazing at each other until the spell was broken by the arrival of Zaf with fresh drinks.

"So, something you two want to tell us then?" He grinned at them as he put their glasses down on the table and Ruth hastily reclaimed her hand.

"No, Zafar."

The younger man was unperturbed by the glare he received from Harry. "Sure? Because it looked to me as if…"

"I think you have something to tell us though don't you?" Harry's tone brokered no argument. "I bumped into Paul from Section A earlier. He asked me to pass on a message; something about not being able to make it tonight after all and could he 'chat this bird up' another time?"

Zaf gave him an innocent smile. "I have no idea what he was talking about."

"No, of course you don't. And I don't know what you're laughing at either." The second comment was aimed at Adam who was smirking into his pint.

"Nothing Harry, nothing at all." The blonde tried to adopt a more serious expression. "Come on Zaf; let's have a game of pool. I think I should at least give you a chance to win that tenner back from me."

**-x-**

As Adam missed a shot, Ruth muttered, "oh dear, he should have angled it towards the other cushion."

"You play pool?" Harry couldn't keep the incredulity out of his voice.

"Yes. Well, I used to. An ex-boyfriend taught me when I was at university."

"Right."

"Oh Zaf! You're even worse than Adam." Ruth walked over to the pool table and took the cue out of her colleague's hand and deftly hit the ball into the pocket.

"Well, she's a damn sight better than both of you." Harry was enjoying the discomfort of his younger officers.

"So fancy a game then, Ruth? How about you and the boss play me and Adam?" Zaf was confident his challenge would be refused.

"Great idea, so long as you don't mind losing, Zaf."

Harry was showing an unexpected enthusiasm for the suggestion and Ruth looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Well, I'm not sure…"

"Come on. Let's show these two how it's done."

**-x-**

Zaf was beginning to wish he had kept his mouth shut. Not only were Harry and Ruth proving they could play pool, they were soundly beating him and Adam. The only part of the game he was enjoying was watching his opponents surreptitiously eyeing each other up.

Ruth was trying not to stare at Harry. She'd been trying not to stare at him since he had agreed to Zaf's challenge. He had taken off his jacket and tie, and was looking decidedly dishevelled. _And very sexy_ she thought as her gaze drifted to his bottom when he leant over the table. She wondered if it was as firm and muscular as it looked.

Harry was also trying not to stare. He had almost choked on his drink when he realised that every time Ruth bent down to take a shot, her top gaped open presenting him with a perfect view of her cleavage and the lace of her bra. He was rooted to the spot as he'd struggled to clear his mind of improper thoughts.

"I think you're being a bit unfair on us, Ruth." Zaf nudged Adam before continuing, "You're trying to distract us with your scanties."

It took a moment or two for the comment to register with her, but when it did she went a particularly bright shade of red.

"Oh God…have you been staring down my top all evening?"

"Not _all_ evening." Zaf grinned unrepentantly, "anyway, it's not just us that noticed, is it Harry?"

Somehow, Ruth managed to go even redder as she realised the implication of his words.

Harry swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. He wasn't sure whether it was from the embarrassment of having been caught blatantly eyeing her up or from the realisation that his colleagues had also been enjoying the same view as him. He was also feeling guilty that he hadn't said anything to Ruth: he should have warned her she was displaying more than her pool skills.

It was Jo who broke the stultifying silence that had settled on them as she wandered over and breezily asked, "So, who's winning then?"

"What? Oh, Harry and Ruth." Adam was the first to find his voice.

"Ha-ha! Not quite 'The Hustler' you like to think you are then, Zaf!" Jo found it highly amusing that her flatmate was on the losing team.

"No, they're both a bit more 'The Colour of Money', I think." Ruth had recovered some of her dignity.

"Which in this case is a sort of sickly green." Harry smiled as he watched the ball he'd just hit drop in the side pocket.

"Looks like the drinks are on Tom Cruise and Paul Newman then." Ruth looked pointedly at Adam and Zaf, who knew they were beaten and headed for the bar.

**-x-**

"Sign of a misspent youth isn't it? Being able to play pool I mean." Ruth was beginning to feel rather warm and she knew it wasn't just the alcohol. She was sitting on one of the leather sofas, next to Harry, who shifted slightly and pressed his leg against hers, quite deliberately, she thought.

"What are you insinuating Miss Evershed?"

"Oh nothing, not really." She tried to suppress a smile.

"So you do think I had a misspent youth then?" His voice was low, with a dangerously seductive edge and she felt her stomach flip.

"We all do things we regret when we're young." She was aware that his eyes hadn't left her face but she resolutely studied her drink.

"Not just when we're young; and sometimes it's the things we _don't_ do we regret." The subtle change in tone registered with her and she finally met his gaze.

**-x-**

Harry had the innate ability to rustle up a taxi at any time of the day or night but this evening he had surpassed himself and had managed to flag down two, more or less at the same time. As Zaf, Adam and Jo had climbed into one of them, he realised that Ros and Malcolm were nowhere to be seen.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen either of them for well over an hour." Jo was trying to prop Adam up in one corner of the seat and remove Zaf's hand from her knee as she spoke.

"Looks like Zafar will need to start another book then." Harry felt, rather than saw, the quizzical look Ruth aimed at him.

"What…"

He cut her question off as he guided her into their cab. "Don't worry about it."

Ruth let the matter drop as she was preoccupied with a more pressing concern. She wanted to invite Harry in when they got to hers but she wasn't sure what his reaction would be. She knew there had been a shift in their relationship; almost imperceptible perhaps, but definitely there. Her musings were interrupted by a gentle squeeze of her hand.

"I've really enjoyed this evening." His breath was warm against her ear as he spoke.

"Me too."

He kissed her lightly on the cheek and she felt the familiar ache of longing he induced in her intensify.

"When we get to mine, will you…will you come in, for a drink, or-or something?" The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could change her mind.

"You don't have to…"

"I know but I want to; I _want_ you to."

He nodded and gave her a slow, sweet smile she knew he kept just for her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry lifted up Ruth's left hand and studied the two pieces of jewellery on her third finger. "I was right about the engagement ring."

"Hmm?"

"That you needed one before you got a wedding ring."

"I needed you first," she murmured sleepily against his shoulder.

"I was yours from the moment you first walked onto the Grid." He gently kissed her fingers as she snuggled closer to him.

"It took me a while to realise that."

"But you know now."

The half-question was met with the sound of soft breathing. She was asleep. Harry watched her for a few minutes, still amazed that this exquisitely beautiful woman not only loved him but had married him too.

As he drifted off to sleep, he realised he still hadn't properly thanked Paul from Section A. The inadvertent revelation of Zaf's plan to get Ruth chatted up to make him jealous had been the spur Harry needed to declare his feelings for her. But that could wait. The only person he wanted to think about right now was lying next to him. He had promised her The Grand Tour for their honeymoon and that was what she was going to get.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated, thank you.**


End file.
